If You and Me
by marcent
Summary: Aku merasa selalu sangat jauh padahal aku selalu berada di dekatnya atau sangat dekat mungkin, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. aku ingin mengatakannya tapi aku takut. Hyung saranghae. YAOI. ONESHOOT!


**If You and Me**

**By marcent**

**Cast**

**Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin,**

**Disclaimer**

**Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun**

**Kyumin milik kalian semua**

**Yaoi, Angst**

Suasana di dorm mereka terlihat sangat sepi pada siang itu. Hanya ada dua orang yang sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Yang satu sedang berkutik dengan laptop nya dan yang satunya lagi seperti mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi.

Saat mengetahui satu-satunya orang yang menemani dia di dorm saat itu hendak pergi dia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"_Hyung_, kau mau kemana? Kenapa rapi sekali?"

"_Eoh,_ iya aku mau pergi sebentar. Kau tidak apa kan aku tinggal sendirian? Lagipula kau sudah besar ya tak apa lah aku tinggal kau pasti bisa mengisi waktu luangmu sendiri tanpa ada orang di sini kan?" orang yang di panggil _hyung_ tersebut menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sambil melirik laptop yang masih dalam keadaan nyala di hadapannya.

"Ck, apa-apaan kau _hyung_ menjawab pertanyaan yang kau tanyakan sendiri."

"Hahaha _mian_ Kyu, ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya."

"Tunggu dulu kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kau mau kemana? Kenapa rapi sekali?"

"Tadi _eomma_ meneleponku untuk pulang ke rumah sebentar. Ada yang mau di bicarakan katanya tapi aku tidak tau tentang apa. Ya sudah, kau jangan kebanyakan main game jangan lupa makan Kyu, istirahatlah aku tau kau sangat capek belakangan ini. Lagipula manajemen sudah memberi kita waktu beberapa minggu untuk beristirahat setelah kita pulang dari Amerika Selatan."

"Aku tidak sedang bermain game _hyung_."

"Trus kalau tidak sedang bermain game, laptop itu?" sang _hyung_ menunjuk ke laptop yang terbuka tersebut.

"Aku sedang malas bermain game, jadi aku iseng saja mencari-cari video tentang kita waktu di sana."

"Oh, hahaha ada-ada saja mereka ya aku dengar beritanya sangat heboh. Hah, dasar fans."

"Sungmin _hyung.."_

"Hmmm, kenapa Kyu?"

"A-a-aku.." Sungmin hanya memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Penting mungkin pikir Sungmin. Tapi setelah beberapa menit Kyuhyun tidak juga berbicara.

"Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa jadi diam? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan eoh?"

"Hmm, a-aku lapar _hyung_."

"Astaga Kyuuuu kenapa untuk mengatakan kau lapar saja aku harus menunggu beberapa menit. Kau membuang waktu saja." Sungmin menepuk jidatnya saat mendengar jawaban _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"_Mi-mian hyung_." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Yasudah, kau tunggu di sini aku akan memasakkan ramen untukmu. Cukup kan hanya ramen saja?" dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Sungmin akhirnya beranjak ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramen untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu di ruang TV sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari-cari berita tentang "mereka".

"_Hyung,_ menurutmu mengapa para fans itu sangat heboh membicarakan kita?"

"Ntah lah Kyu. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Kalau menurutmu?" Dan percakapan mereka berlanjut kembali saat mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Menurutku mereka sangat senang kalau kita di pasangkan _hyung_. Ada yang bilang kita serasi untuk dijadikan pasangan." Terdengar Sungmin tertawa saat Kyuhyun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa _hyung_? Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Bahkan di internet sudah banyak berita kita."

"Astaga Kyu, aku sudah pernah bilang kan kepadamu kalau kita ini hanya sebatas saudara gak lebih. Aku sayang kepadamu dan kau juga pernah mengatakan kalau kau juga sayang kepadaku. Lagipula kita ini sesama lelaki mana mungkin bisa jadi pasangan? Dan kau juga tahu Kyu kalau aku menentang adanya hubungan itu. Kalau itu terjadi aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dan apa yang akan dikatakan orangtua kita nanti? Dan lagi aku tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita dan juga _eomma_ kita Kyu. Kau mengetahui juga kalau mereka sangat dekat dan selalu pergi sama kalau mereka sedang tidak ada kegiatan.?"

Diam. Hanya itu yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Ya, dia memang sayang dengan _hyung _nya ini tapi sayang bukan dalam batas persaudaraan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_nya yang sudah hampir 7 tahun selalu bersamanya itu.

"_Cha~_ ramennya sudah siap." Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunanya saat Sungmin membawa satu panci berisi ramen dan dua mangkuk dihadapannya.

"Eh, kenapa ada dua mangkuk _hyung_? Kan hanya aku saja yang mau makan. Emang kau mau makan bersamaku juga?"

"Hmm, aku jadi lapar saat membuatnya tadi. Hehehe ayo kita makan." Sungmin menyerahkan sumpit dan mangkok ke Kyuhyun.

Dalam diam mereka menikmati makan siangnya yang bisa di bilang sangat sederhana. Tetapi Sungmin tidak mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikannya selama mereka menikmati makan siangnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sebenarnya aku bukan mau mengatakan bahwa aku lapar, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang harus ku katakan tetapi aku tidak bisa. Kau mungkin tak akan pernah tau _hyung _apa yang selalu ku rasakan terhadapmu. Kau tidak tau betapa senangnya aku saat banyak fans yang membicarakan tentang kita. Dan kau mungkin memang tidak akan pernah tau betapa senangnya aku saat kau selalu memanjakanku.

Kau mungkin selalu menganggapku adikmu, dan selalu menganggap semua yang kau lakukan terhadapku itu karena kau sayang kepada ku seperti adikmu sendiri. Kau selalu bilang apa yang kau lakukan saat tampil di atas panggung hanyalah sebatas _fanservice_. Kau hanya mau melihat fans-fans kita senang dengan apa yang kita tunjukkan di hadapan mereka. Sampai mereka bahkan aku sendiri selalu salah mengartikannya. Kau seperti benar-benar sayang kepadaku bukan sebatas adik tapi lebih dari itu.

Kau tahu _hyung_ memang jarak kita sangat dekat, tapi aku selalu merasa sangat jauh darimu meskipun kau berada dihadapanku seperti saat ini. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya tapi aku takut.

Aku takut kau tidak mau berada di dekatku lagi. Aku takut aku tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi denganmu. Aku takut hari-hari yang menyenangkan bersamamu akan hilang begitu saja seiring dengan berhembusnya angin saat aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu.

Orang-orang mengatakan kalau aku ini pintar bahkan jenius. Dan aku menjawabnya tidak _hyung_ kenapa? Karena aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh apalagi saat bersamamu. Aku benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini _hyung_. Kapan kau akan menyadari kalau aku benar-benar sayang kepadamu? Apa kau tidak pernah melihat perasaan ku yang sebenarnya saat aku melihatmu? Kau harus tau _hyung_, kau harus tau! Tapi seperti yang aku katakan aku bodoh, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kepadamu. Karena aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu.

Kau bahkan tidak tau bahwa aku muak dipasangkan dengan member lain sebagai pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Kau harus tahu _hyung_ aku hanya mau dipasangkan denganmu tidak dengan member yang lain. Meskipun aku lebih sering melakukan _fanservice_ dengan member lain tapi itu hanya sebatas _fanservice_, tidak lebih dari itu.

Aku hanya bisa bergantung pada takdir saat ini. Apa yang ada saat ini mungkin tidak akan pernah berubah. Kita akan selalu tetap seperti ini hanya sebatas anggota dari grup yang namanya sedang besar, atau hanya sebatas saudara saat kita menjadi manusia normal bukan sebagai superstar yang ada di atas panggung. Dan aku akan mengunci mulutku untuk menyembunyikan perasaan ku kepadamu.

Seandainya aku bisa mengungkapkan dan kau mendengarkan semua rasa di hati dan jiwaku, aku tidak akan tau kau akan tetap disampingku atau bahkan mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku. Tapi aku akan tetap bertahan seperti ini jika ini yang bisa membuatku tetap bisa berada di dekatmu. Aku akan rela menjadi orang bodoh asalkan kau selalu bersama ku.

"Kyu,kenapa kau diam saja saat makan? Biasanya kau sangat bising sekali, ada apa denganmu _chagi_? Kau sakit?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku lemah, bahkan saat kau mengatakan _chagi_ hatiku berdesir hebat saat mendengarnya. Aku tau maksud kau memanggilku seperti itu bukan dalam arti "_chagi"_ yang sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah. Kau sudah siapkan? Biar aku bereskan semua ini."

Hanya dia yang paling mengerti aku dari awal, dan hanya dia yang mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya aku tidak bisa terima dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini tapi semakin aku menentang perasaanku semakin kuat perasaan itu.

"Kyu, aku pergi dulu ya. ingat jangan kebanyakan main game. Aku pergi dulu _saranghae."_ Dia memgucapkan kata-kata yang sama saat aku tidak bisa pergi bersama dia. Dan aku berharap dia akan selalu mengucapkannya bahkan bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Kalian pasti mengerti maksudku apa arti yang sebenarnya itu.

"Hmmm, hati-hati _hyung_ sampaikan salamku sama _eomma_"

"Oke. _Annyeong _Kyu."

Cup~ dia mengecup pipiku dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lemah saat dia mengecup pipiku.

Bahkan aku selalu tidak bisa membalas perkataannya, aku hanya bisa membalasnya di dalam hatiku dan hanya aku dan hatiku yang mengetahuinya. Pria bodoh sangat takut dan tidak dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya. _Saranghae hyung. I'm really love you._

**-END-**

**Mind to RnR?**

**Gomawo ^^**


End file.
